


Boundaries

by Nerieda



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Jamil x Aella, Based on my headcanon of Kalim not understanding boundaries.
Relationships: Jamil viper/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Boundaries

Jamil strode quickly down the halls of the Scarabia dorm, heading for Aella’s room. They had plans for the night and he’d spent the day looking forward to getting out of the dorms with her for a few hours. As he turned the last corner, he could hear voices up ahead. He ducked behind a potted tree when he realized it was Kalim leaning against Aella’s door, talking animatedly with the red haired woman.

“So you’re going out with Jamil tonight? Then….how about you and I go out and have some fun tomorrow?” He was grinning, reaching into her room, presumably to run a hand down her arm.

“I like you Kalim,” a scowl formed on Jamil’s face,the conversation fading to white noise as he looked on in disbelief. Aella was his girlfriend, she’d just told him today that she didn’t want anyone else, and here she was confessing to Kalim? He realized he wasn’t paying attention anymore, refocusing his attention to get a little more proof before he came out of his hiding place to confront them.

“But I’m serious. You and I are just friends, and I’m not planning on changing that.” Kalim’s grin was fading, replaced with a frustrated kind of confusion. He opened his mouth to reply, but Aella’s voice continued, “Jamil….what I feel with Jamil and what I feel with you are two totally different things.”

Kalim sighed, then reached back for her again, a sly grin that Jamil knew too well crossing his face. This was the look of the spoiled little brat that meant he’d decided he was getting what he wanted. “So it’s different? I can live with that. Besides, Jamil’s always shared his toys with me, that’s not…”

Jamil was already moving out of his hiding spot, furious. He was going to kill the little twerp for real this time, the ties between their families be damned. He hadn’t even taken two steps before a loud crack. He stood, stunned as he watched the wash of red bloom across Kalim’s face, the other man’s face expressing the same surprise. Aella pushed past him out into the hallway, her voice low in irritation.

“I am not a toy, Kalim. Not yours, not Jamil’s, nobody’s. That you would even say that…” She threw her hands up in irritation. “I’ll talk to you later, Jamil should be here any minute.” Kalim pointed Jamil’s direction and she turned, smiling nervously as her eyes met Jamil’s. “Jamil! Have you been out here long?”

He shook his head. “No, I just walked up. Ready to go?” He took her arm, leading her back down the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at Kalim’s still dumbfounded face watching them leave. Jamil draped an arm around Aella’s shoulders, raising two fingers in a wave at Kalim as they turned the corner. Apparently he and his dorm leader would be having a long talk about boundaries later that night.


End file.
